


To someone who loves rain

by Sirlancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, give love a shance, pinning shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: Shiro wants to confess his love for Lance. So he decides to write him a letter with all his love.





	

Shiro adored Lance, yea he did have his moments. But Lance was a kind soul, who would put others before himself. Hell, Shiro loved Lance with his flaws and his perfections. If you love someone, you love them for their flaws.

 

Shiro loved the way Lance laughed. When he was held captive by the galra, he never heard a laugh as pure as Lance's. He loved the way Lance got excited for small pointless things. Or how he did little things for the others. Shiro loved the way that Lance never looked away from him when his scars were shown to Lance. Though  Shiro loved his smile more than anything, Lance's smile literally made his stressful day into the best day. 

 

God, Shiro wanted to tell Lance how he felt so much. But he wanted to be mature about and he was afraid that he'll be rejected by him. 

 

Damn, he felt like a little school girl trying to confess her feelings to a guy who will never notice her.

 

_Hey Lance! I love you_

 

No that was cheesy, Lance would never go for that.

 

Shiro sighed as he was alone in a large room, with a perfect view of the stars. "Hey man! Whatcha doin?" Shiro jolted at the hand touching his shoulder. He turned to see lance smiling at him. Shiro couldn't help but smile back at Lance. Under the star's light, Lance was beautiful. "Just thinking about things." Shiro said simply, hoping that Lance wouldn't ask more questions. "Aww boring," joked Lance but he turned his head away from and looked at the stars. His hand let go of Shiro's shoulder. Shiro wished that he kept his hand there. Lance put his hands into his jacket pocket. "Nice view huh?" Lance said with a soft smiled.

 

He nodded, agreeing with Lance. "Yea beautiful even." Lance said ' _Not as beautiful as you.'_ Thought Shiro, as he stared at Lance. "I miss earth, but the one thing I miss more than anything is rain." Shiro listened, wouldn't he missed his family? But in a way, everyone misses their families. So maybe he meant that he missed that no one thought of. "I miss running the rain, splashing into puddles with my siblings." Lance smiled, still staring at the stars. "Though I admit, I took the rain for granted. I wished I spent more time in it, you know? But every time we visit a earth like plant, I can't help but hope that... it rains water." Than Lance giggled, "I missed watching terrible cheesy chick flicks with my sister. My favorites were the main character writes a letter for crush.." Lance smiled shyly. "Like I think it's sweet that people wrote letters to their love ones" 

 

Shiro knew how much Lance adored the rain, Lance sad smile turned into a fake smile. "What do you miss about earth?" Shiro thought for a moment, what did he miss on earth? "I don't know, maybe sleeping in?" Joked Shiro, Lance laughed. He was smiling for real now, and that laugh was music to his ears. "Yea, me too. Man, Allura been working our asses off huh?" Yawned Lance. "Well I'll see you later, I'm beat." Lance walked over to the door, waving goodbye to Shiro. Shiro watched Lance leave as he also waved goodbye. 

 

_Like I think it's sweet that people wrote letters to their love ones_

 

Than an idea popped out of Shiro's head. He'll write a love letter to Lance, confessing all his feelings to him on a piece of paper. Lance thought it was sweet that people did that. So he'll do it!

 

Shiro waited a few moments before leaving and grabbing altean paper and a pen. Glad it was blue ink, not black. It would have gaven him up. Rushing to his room, to be alone with his thoughts. Thinking of Lance the whole time, thinking how to tell him how he truly feels about him. 

 

_Dear Lance,_

 

No, too cheesy. Shiro sighed, just write how you feel about him. No matter if it's cheesy or not. If you care for the guy, you'll write everything you feel about him.

 

_To someone who loves the rain,_

 

_Yes, you Lance. This is for you, no one else. I been meaning to tell you this since for a while. And I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable in anyway. But I love you._

 

_I love you with flaws and all. To your insecurities to your perfections. I loved the way you laugh, it's music to my ears. I love the way you get excited for such little normal things. Like a song that you most likely heard 1 time or a 100 times. I loved the way you care for for others, you think I don't know the little things you do for all of us. But I do my dear, I do._

 

Shiro paused, hesitant to write this down. It'll give him up, does he want that? No, he was gonna write. He needed to do this. To get it off his chest, even if he does get rejected in the end. 

 

_I love that  you don't look away when you see my galra arm, and my disgust  hideous scars that covered me. Or that you don't even stare at them, like their out of place._

 

_Most of all my dear Lance, I love your smile most of all. Your smile is the reason why I'm still standing. Why my stress is gone, my pain gone. Just because of your beautiful smile. Your smile makes my day so much Lance._

 

_Lance, please never stop smiling for me._

 

_In the end Lance, if you don't accept my affections for you. I don't blame you at all, just be happy for me lance._

 

_恋してる_

 

_Love, Takashi Shirogane_

 

Shiro put the pen down and read over the letter. He sighed as he got up and walked over to door, with letter in hand.

 

Damn, walking to Lance's bedroom door. Never felt so agonizing before, but now.

 

Damn.

 

He stand at his door, should just leave it there? Or should he put tape on it and tape it on the door? Or just knock? No, isn't Lance sleeping? He can't just wake him up for that. 

 

Before he could even make his decision, Lance opened the door. Shiro's eyes widened with a blushed across his scared faced. Lance's eyes were widened also, he seemed to be blushing also.

 

"Oh hey Shiro, what are you doing here?" Lance asked, it's now or never."Can I come in?" Lance nodded and went into his room, full of alien sea shells and stuffed made animals. Shiro gulped and handed him the letter. Lance looked confused but took the letter without question. "Can you read that? Not out loud please." Shiro said blushing, it was embarrassing enough writing the letter itself. Lance nodded as read the paper.

 

Shiro watched Lance's calm tiredly beautiful face, turn into a blushing mess. Lance even starting tearing up, he looked up from Shiro. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You mean it?..." Lance asked quietly, only wanting Shiro to hear. Shiro softly smiled at the Cuban, and nodded. "Every word Lance. I wanted to tell you for a long time. I was just afraid you would reject me." Lance wiped his tear away and smiled. "I actually feel the same exact way." Shiro raised an eyebrow for confusion.

 

"I flirted with you, hoping to get your attention and doing stupid things also. But you were way out of my league." Lance giggled. "I can't believe you feel the same way." Shiro just smiled, as courage build up. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" Shiro asked, Lance blushed even more but smiled, nodding his head. As he took a step closer to Shiro. Shiro placed his galra hand onto Lance's cheek. He didn't even flinch. And Shiro leaned in, tasting the sea salted lips of Lance. Lance didn't hesitate to kiss back. Shiro felt a smile form on Lance's lips. 

 

They pulled away and smiled at each other. "Can we take things slow? And not tell anyone yet?" Lance said a bit blushing, it was honestly a surprise coming out of Lance's mouth. But Shiro nodded respecting his new boyfriend's wishes.

 

"but can we sleep together? I don't wanna kick you out." Shiro tiredly smile as lance took his hand led him to the soft bed. Shiro wrapped his arms around the smaller male's body. 

 

Shiro couldn't help but smile at his slept holding the person he loved with all his heart.

Te amo mi Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! ❤️
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes!


End file.
